


cockcrow

by somewherenorth



Series: black tea and sweet things [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2020, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth/pseuds/somewherenorth
Summary: erwin and levi have some time together before the day begins. a belated bottom erwin week fic
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: black tea and sweet things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685179
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	cockcrow

Cockcrow in late November is a dour affair. The first thing Levi sees when he wakes is dreary autumn light, dirty like stale dishwater as it falls through the tufts of clouds and the bare branches of the tree outside the window. He sighs, rolls, settles on his side against Erwin’s back and whelves himself in Erwin’s warmth, content to shut his eyes and forget about the world for a moment. 

Levi loves this time of the morning, this sweetest time of day when there is no responsibility and no need to raise his guard. For now there’s only Erwin’s snoring, the redamancy of sharing his bed, and the way he twitches in his sleep and drools onto their pillow. Levi will mither about it later, of course, but for now he watches with half-closed eyes and hopes with all of his heart that Erwin’s having peaceful dreams. 

Erwin gives a snuffling sigh, breath like a spring breeze over the crisp sheets. He’s the most beautiful thing on the earth, more wonderful than the open skies or the endless plains beyond the walls – and it’s all his. Levi knows no-one else will have Erwin like this, not _ever_. In the scarce, precious moments when Erwin is not possessed by his mission, his goal so lofty and noble Levi can’t even crane his head to catch a glimpse, Erwin belongs completely and utterly to him. 

Smiling gently, because the workday hasn’t yet begun and so Levi doesn’t yet need to hide himself away, Levi shuffles up to rest his head on Erwin’s chest, half-dozing to the rise-fall of Erwin’s breathing and the warm, wet beating of his heart. There are few sweeter sounds than the steady reassurance that Erwin is still here, still his, for now. The sky lightens as the sun climbs up from behind the distant hills and the hazy steeples of far-off villages. 

The outline of Erwin's nipples and half-hard cock stand out in the gold of the dayspring. He lies sprawled on his back like a great cat, having grown too hot and shoved their fleeces and blankets down to their waists during the night. Levi snorts to himself, letting his lips curl up into a puckish grin, and he stretches to take Erwin’s nipple in his mouth, dragging his tongue over and over in light circles. 

A groan rumbles in Erwin’s chest, deep and soft like thunder over faraway steppes. Levi sucks, leaving a wet patch on the front of Erwin’s shirt, and slips a hand down to palm at the outline of his dick, pushing the waistband of his pajamas down, smooth cotton against scarred thighs. He gives Erwin slow strokes, gentle like the beating of feeble dusty wings. Levi works the velvet skin in his fist, rubbing with his fingertips as Erwin’s cock slowly stiffens in his hand. 

Like this, Levi muses, Erwin is almost _delicate_ , fragile as gossamer webs spun between the grasses, here one moment and gone the next. Levi banishes the thought, a bitter swallow of poison down his gullet, and turns his attention to the tip of Erwin’s cock to rub in the precome dribbling over his fingers. There are far more important things to think about than the day when Erwin will be gone. 

Erwin stirs from his slumber, eyes fluttering open and falling on Levi. His eyes are sharp like the cold bite of a blade held at Levi’s throat, breath-stopping, but as soon as they’ve found Levi they mellow. This is his favourite way to wake up, Levi knows, and he watches with an impish kind of delight as Erwin hums and brings a woozy hand up to rub away the vestiges of his sleep. 

“’Morning” Levi breathes, stuck somewhere between amused and transfixed. 

Erwin burbles, stumbling to find his words, voice thick and sticky like amber honey, “oh, I - yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Levi echoes softly, as tender as he can be, and stretches up to press a goodmorning kiss to the sprigs of stubble at Erwin’s jaw. 

“Yeah.” 

Erwin melts back into the mattress, molding his body to Levi’s as his legs part instinctively for his hand. Levi puts his lips to Erwin’s throat, hiding a smile there as Erwin groans, too drowsy to keep his voice down. Fingertips sink into the thick-corded muscle of his thighs, callouses pressing into the milky skin hard enough to bruise - as Levi knows Erwin likes. Erwin is a strange man indeed to enjoy being marked, but Levi is nothing if not obliging. 

“Harder,” Erwin grunts, eyes screwed shut. 

Levi smiles at his early morning candor, striking and honest as the dawn itself. A blaze of rosy blush licks its way up Erwin’s chest like sunrise on the underbellies of cotton clouds and Levi concedes – of course, how could he deny Erwin this – leisurely. There’s no rush now, not before the clock strikes and the mess hall fills for breakfast, not before Erwin dons his mask and Levi stiffens his lip. Erwin, of all people, deserves to feel good now. And Levi won’t rush that. 

When Levi smooths the palm of his hand against Erwin’s cock, he tosses his head back into the pillow, throat and lips laid bare for Levi’s attention. Each bitten kiss earns a rich moan, sonorous like nothing else Levi’s ever heard, somewhere between a purr and the wind and the thrum of the earth itself. He tastes of salt and the first golden light, Levi thinks as he laps at Erwin's pulse and works his fingers, lost in the feeling of Erwin bowing and tensing beneath him and the sound of his sleepy groans, feathery, barely-there mewls each punctuated by a drop of pearly precome over Levi’s hand. 

“Good, Erwin,” Levi murmurs, his usual briskness crumbling away into something syrupy and warm. 

Sunlight struggles through the clouds, gilding the angles of Erwin’s face gold. He lies crowned by the sunrise with his hair fanned out on the pillow, each eyelash incandescent and threaded with gold as his sinews and heavy-knitted muscle twitch with pleasure. Graced with two sapphire eyes, he’s a sun and sky unto himself, blazing. Levi dips his head again and dares to bite, taking the nub of Erwin's left nipple between his teeth. Erwin yelps, coming undone as his hips buck up into Levi’s fist and his orgasm overtakes him in a mess of shudders and barely-stifled moans. 

Erwin falls back into the sheets with the most satisfied of huffs, eyes shut and lips pulled up into a small, slight smile. Levi lies beside him, cheek resting against his shoulder and one arm slung over his chest. Between his legs Levi's aching, cock hard and straining against his shorts, but Erwin looks positively resplendent basking in the afterglow - and surely a minute to let Erwin rest won’t hurt. 

He settles and watches their room brighten and the sunlight whiten from the golden bronze of the day’s first light. Levi thinks hazily how this new light reminds him of Erwin’s hair and fields of flaxen wheat in the autumn, and the posh palomino stallions he’s seen hidden away in Sina’s inner city. Levi lets himself think of what Erwin might do with him once he rouses again and finds Levi still-waiting, patient as ever with his cock prodding at Erwin’s side. His mind wanders, drawn back only when Erwin heaves a snore worthy of a draft horse. 

“Erwin?” Levi hisses, propping himself up on his elbows to find Erwin fast asleep again, “oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

He’s the picture of peace as he lies there lax and content in the dawn, and for all his arousal and the insistent throb between his legs, Levi can’t bring himself to wake him again. Levi sighs. After all, there’s no rush at this time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was _soft_. this is really self indulgent and shameless, apologies. I live for soft sleeby eruri morning sex... so I took the opportunity to write myself some. enjoy and take care ♡


End file.
